Kickin' It: We Are Family: What Should've Happened
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: This is an important author's note.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since the Kickin' It episode We Are Family aired on the 16th of April 2012, I thought about what should have happened to Kim after the confrontation with the Meatball King and his crew and what the Meatball King was planning to get revenge after the confrontation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters.**

Jerry's POV

After I got hired by the Meatball King, what I wasn't aware of what is going to happen to Tootsie, Phil's goat. Then, I finally realized that the Meatball King took Tootsie and I was going to confront him. I also knew what the Meatball King did was a huge mistake and I was going to get Tootsie back. I told Jack and Kim and the others what's going on and they were going to help me get Tootsie back. After planning it out, Phil unknowingly volunteers himself to give money to the Meatball King. After, we confronted the Meatball King and his goons. After Tootsie took Rudy's fake moustache from him, the Meatball King ordered his goons to attack and all of us started fighting back. As the Meatball King prepares to fire the meatball bazooka at Rudy, I suddenly ran, jumped in front of Rudy, and shielded him from getting hit. The Meatball King fires me and he and his goons walks away after we had a short conversation. I apologize to the others for working for the Meatball King.

Meatball King's POV

I can't believe Jerry and his friends defeated me and my boys. I tried to hard not to remember what happened and it keeps on repeating in my head. I calmed down and took a deep breath. I started to think of something in order to get Jerry and his friends back. I had an idea and I called in Derk, my personal assistant to come to my office and see me. I told him I had this great idea on how to get Jerry back. "So, I need you to do something for me since I have this great idea," I explained to Derk. "What's the idea, boss?" he asked me. "You know that blonde girl who fought alongside Jerry and his friends against us?" I said. "Yeah, what about her, boss?" he asked. "I think her name was Kimberly or Kim," I said. "So, what do you want me to do, boss?" said Derk. "I want you and the three boys to snatch her and make sure nobody sees you doing it," I told him. "And just how I do that?" Derk asked. "Follow her to wherever she is going and try to see if she is walking home alone. If she goes to her room in her house or walk wherever she is, get an opportunity to sneak into her house without any noise, hide somewhere in her room, if she looks away, sneak up to her and clamp over her mouth," I explained to him. "I like the way you think, boss," said Derk. I handed him the duct tape to tape Kimberly's mouth shut to keep her from screaming. "I will give you the details after you snatch Kimberly," I concluded. "You got it, boss," Derk said and he leaves my office.

Derk's POV

Well, it looks like my boss assigned me and the three boys to snatch Kimberly since he gave a duct tape to tape her mouth. I walked to my car, opened the trunk, and took the brown ropes out of the trunk and I thought about it would be useful to tie that blonde girl up. The three boys then followed me to my car and they were going to help me. After, I started my car and I left the mall. I looked over my rear view mirror and I saw her, the blonde girl named Kimberly. She was walking home alone and I quietly followed her to her house. After, we see her going into the house, I stopped and parked the car in front of her house. I quickly got the duct tape and the ropes, got out of my car, and closed the door. I jumped over a gate which leads to the backyard. I climbed up to the house and I see Kimberly walking into her room. As she leaves her room, I quietly opened the window, climbed in, closed the window, opened the closet door and I quickly hid myself in there with the ropes and the duct tape ready in both of my hands. After waiting a few minutes, I see Kimberly returning to her room, I opened the closet door, and walked up to her with the ropes and the duct tape ready. "Hello Kimberly," I said. Before she can respond, I clamped her over mouth and quickly tied the ropes around her wrists behind her back. She tries to resist from having her wrists tied by the ropes, I kept on tying it until her wrists were fully tied. I then pushed and forced her to walk down the stairs and we walked towards my car. She tries to scream out for help, but I continued clamping her mouth. One of the boys opened the door and I pushed Kimberly in the car. She attempts to escape, but I tied her ankles together with the ropes tightly to prevent her from moving her feet. Two of the boys held her arms and I quickly tightened the ropes that were tied around Kimberly's wrists behind her back. Two of the goons held onto her arms as she sits between them. I then took the duct tape that the boss gave to me and I taped Kimberly's mouth to keep her from screaming. I opened the door, got in the driver's seat, started the car, and we left.

Kim's POV

After we successfully defeated the Meatball King and his crew, Jerry decided to apologize to us for what he did and he said he should've never accepted the job. All of us accepted his apology. We soon went home and I was walking home alone. What I don't know is that I was being followed. As soon as I reached to my house, I went inside, head upstairs, put away my stuff, and went back downstairs to get a water to drink. I head back upstairs, changed my clothes into the same clothing I wore before the confrontation against the Meatball King and his crew, and put on my boots. "Hello Kimberly," said someone. The next thing I knew is before I could respond, the person clamped over my mouth with a hand and the person forced my hands behind my back and tied the ropes behind my wrists behind my back. I tried to resist my wrists from being tied, but the person kept on tying the ropes. The person then pushed and forced me to walk downstairs with my wrists tied. We soon walked to the front door and I saw a parked car in front of my house. Someone else opened the door and I was pushed in. Soon, another person and someone held my arms tight. I tried to escape but the person who is the kidnapper stopped me and the person tied the ropes around my ankles together tightly. Then, the person ripped a piece of duct tape and taped my mouth shut to keep me from screaming for help. I soon found myself sitting between the two unknown people who held my arms tightly. The kidnapper got in the car, started the engines, and we left. I didn't know where the kidnapper and the two unknown people were taking me.

Derk's POV

After we left, I called the boss and told him that the three boys and I had successfully snatched Kimberly. "Good work, Derk," said the boss. "Now I want you and the three boys to take her to an old prison. I'll send more of the boys to guard her and make sure Kimberly doesn't escape." "Yes, boss. We'll get on it right away," I said. "Mph!" screeched Kimberly through her duct tape. "I think she wants to say something boys," I told the goons who were sitting between Kimberly. One of the them takes a little bit of duct tape off her mouth and Kimberly shouted, "Who are you and who is the boss that sent you and your two unknown people to kidnap me?" We soon revealed ourselves to her. "I should've known it was you four who kidnapped me!" shouted Kimberly. "And I also should've known it was the Meatball King sent you four to kidnap me!" I then told one of the boys to tape Kimberly's mouth to keep her from shouting at us any longer. I spoke, "We're going to take you to an old prison and the boss is going to send more of the boys to make sure that you don't even try to escape." Kimberly looked at me with her eyes widened and she tries to free herself from the ropes that were tied around her wrists behind her back and her ankles together tightly. "It's no use," I said. We finally reached the old prison, I stopped, parked the car, and ordered one of the boys to undo the ropes that were tied around Kimberly's ankles together tightly. Both of the boys and I got out out of the car with the tied up Kimberly with us. One of the boys held the rope that was still tied around Kimberly's wrists. She stops for a second, then one of the boys pulled the rope harder making her scream in pain. "MPH!" Kimberly screeched through her taped mouth. As we were walking, we see more of the boys and I knew they were the ones who were sent by the boss to guard the tied up Kimberly while she's held in the cell. One of the boys opened the cell door, the two boys and I took her into the cell, forced her to lie down on her side, and I tied her ankles tightly to keep her from moving her feet. After doing so, I leave the cell and the boys closed and locked the cell door.

Kim's POV

After the kidnapper and the two unknown people took me from my house, the kidnapper calls someone who is the boss and says that they have successfully snatched me. The kidnapper hangs up the phone and I tried to say something through my taped mouth. "Mph!" I screeched through my taped mouth. "I think she has something to say, boys," said the kidnapper. One of them removed the duct tape a little bit of my mouth and I shouted, "Who are you, why are you kidnapping me, and where are you going to take me?" The four people revealed themselves. It was none other than Derk and the three boys from the Meatball King's crew that we defeated at the Seaford Mall. I knew that the Meatball King had sent Derk and the three boys to kidnap me. Derk then told one of the boys to tape my mouth to keep me from shouting at them any longer. Derk then said to me, "We're going to take you to an old prison and the boss is going to send more of the boys to make sure that you don't even escape." I looked at him with my eyes widened and I attempt to free myself from the ropes that were tied around my wrists behind my back and my ankles together tightly. "It's no use," said Derk. After a few minutes of driving, we reached the old prison, Derk stopped, parked his, car, and ordered one of the boys to undo the ropes that were tied around my ankles together tightly. As we got out of the car, one of the boys held the rope that were still tied around my wrists, I stopped walking for a second, until one of the boys pulled the rope harder causing me to scream in pain through my taped mouth. "MPH!" I screeched through my taped mouth. We kept on walking with my wrists still tied until we reached to one of the prison cells. I see the boys that were sent by the Meatball King, one of them opened the cell door, and Derk pushed me. We see a bed, he then forced me to lie down on my side, and he ties the ropes around my ankles together tightly.

**Well, that's all for the first chapter of the story. And this is just the beginning of the story.**

**Here's the preview of the next chapter:**

Jack's POV

It's been sometime since Kim disappeared and I don't know where she went. I've searched everywhere for her. I went to her house to see if she was at home but much to my surprise, the front door was left opened. I've checked everywhere in her house but she wasn't there. I walked upstairs to her room and it was pretty much empty. Then, I see a computer has been left on and I assumed that the computer belonged to Kim. I then see a camera that has been left recording. I start to watch the video that has been recorded. It was Kim, who was sitting by herself in her room, I wasn't sure what she was doing a video blog or whatever, then, all of a sudden, a person walked up behind Kim, clamped over her mouth, and the person tied the ropes around her wrists behind her back. She was then taken from her room and I knew that Kim was kidnapped. I quickly put the video file on my memory stick, after a few minutes, I quickly left Kim's house and I went to the mall to tell the guys about what's going on.

**That's the preview of the next chapter. Will Jack be able to save Kim from Derk and his boys? What will Derk and his boys do if they knew that Jack will be coming to save Kim? Be sure to read the story, leave a review, and I'll try to update. PM me if you have any questions or comments. Remember, this is my first time on fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Family: What Should've Happened**

**Author's Note: Hey, readers. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I got some sad news. I lost my inspiration for this whole story. So, I'm giving it away for an adoption. Review or PM me if you want to continue this story. And again, I'm sorry for keeping you impatient. And I lost my whole idea.**


End file.
